


Horizon

by DannyLocke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Jesse McCree
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyLocke/pseuds/DannyLocke
Summary: — Ты хочешь, чтобы я поработал телохранителем Жнеца, — Маккри сдержанно посмеивается. — И ты думаешь, что ядействительнопоработаю.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Маккри видит Моррисона сразу.

В кафе мало людей. Это окраина Западной Вирджинии, кафе расположено у трассы на въезде в город. Машины проносятся прямо за окнами, вызывая легкую дрожь в стаканах и висящих на стене фотографиях в рамочках. «Бармен года»: и фотография молодого татуированного мужчины. Документы из санэпидемслужбы. Фото парня, приговорившего пятикилограммовый бургер. В паре миль начинается зеленая зона, так что воздух даже здесь, на окраине, несмотря на близкую дорогу, кажется чистым, пахнущим листвой. Раньше тут было Управление дикой природы Лорел Хилл, а теперь это просто зеленые места, медленно уничтожаемые туристами.

Маккри хотел прокатиться дальше, к Минго, чтобы посмотреть на хваленые леса и озера. Где еще такое увидишь? Тем более, там теперь не запрещена ни рыбалка, ни охота, ни кемпинг, и скоро от этих мест ничего не останется. В современной Америке, где появилось много ничейных территорий, можно понять, почему все эти «Управления дикой природы» и «Общества защиты окружающей среды» существовали раньше. Люди загадят все, что можно безнаказанно загадить. И документы от санэпидемслужб найдешь мало в какой забегаловке. У правительства есть дела поважнее, чем бороться за очередную умирающую панду и сорт растений, или штрафовать каждого мудака, что выкидывает бутылки из-под стимуляторов в реки и травит рыбу, или того, что из этой рыбы готовит суши.

Маккри с удовольствием бы проехал дальше, взял бы пива и посидел на берегу озера. Прогулялся бы по лесу. Посмотрел на Петроглифы Диглесс, если их еще не растащили на камушки. Но сообщение от Моррисона было коротким и не терпящим возражений, Маккри даже прочитал его в своей голове забытым командным голосом: координаты кафе и «Срочно».

«Нужна твоя помощь».

« _Срочно_ ».

Даже представил, как Моррисон стоит над столом в зале совещаний, где сидят два десятка лучших агентов, опустившие головы и потупившиеся, как щенки; нависает над этим столом, как коп на допросе, — и говорит: «С этим нужно разобраться. _Срочно_ ».

Рейес тоже сидит там, натянув капюшон до глаз. Развалившись на стуле. С чашкой эспрессо в руках — почти такого же черного, как круги у него под глазами. С принтом «Benelli Armi» на спине худи, трескающегося на бицепсах, на лице — с читаемым: «Заебало». В последние годы он всегда таким был. Работал больше, говорил меньше. Злее, с каждым новым шрамом. У Моррисона шрамов не было.

Старые-добрые. Гори они адским пламенем.

В письме были две вещи, подкупившие интерес Маккри. Победившие желание отправить сообщение в утиль и послать коммандера — где бы он там не проводил время.

«Ты единственный, к кому я могу обратиться, Джесси».

За двадцать лет Моррисон ни разу не обратился к нему по имени. Для Моррисона он был «Маккри», «ковбой из Deadlock», «этот пацан» и «пиздюк Рейеса». В Overwatch они почти не пересекались. По пальцам можно сосчитать, сколько раз разговаривали дольше минуты. И — Маккри хорошо помнит — желания продолжить не было никогда.

Во-вторых, ему не удалось вообразить стечения обстоятельств, при котором он оказался бы единственным, к кому мог бы обратиться Моррисон. Ни тогда — десять, пятнадцать лет назад, — ни, тем более, сейчас. У него не было ни малейшего представления.

На письмо отвечать не стал, но отменил свои ближайшие планы. И вот он здесь: в указанное время в Западной Вирджинии, паркует мотоцикл у указанного кафе. Вдыхает свежий воздух полной грудью, аж кружится голова. Входит в небольшое здание, отвечает на приветствие одинокой официантки, улыбнувшись и сняв шляпу, и пробегает взглядом по немногочисленным посетителям.

Видит сразу. Моррисон выбрал самый дальний столик, в углу, у окна — так, чтобы не привлекать внимания — а все равно разве что не светится. Впрочем, наверное, он это о себе знает, и дальний столик, как и его маска, и угрюмая, статичная поза, и кодовое гребаное имя «Солдат 76» (Джек Моррисон погиб, если вы, вдруг, не знали) призваны лишь сигнализировать окружающим, что он не расположен к беседе. Даже если вы заинтересовались. Даже если узнали бывшего лидера Overwatch, плакаты с которым когда-то висели в комнатах у целого поколения детишек. Может, даже у вас. Когда ты вот так забиваешься в угол, да еще с такой мрачной рожей, затянутой в кибернетическую маску с красным визором, и винтовкой, покоящейся на диванчике у бедра — хрен кто подойдет к тебе взять автограф.

На стенах кафе — помещенные в блестящие рамочки фотографии. Маккри представляет, как бы смотрелась рядом с вон той, с женщиной, выигравшей три конкурса выпивания пива на скорость подряд, фотография вооруженного коммандера Моррисона, мрачно разглядывающего меню.

Явно не то же самое, что плакаты с доблестным рыцарем. Стражником всего хорошего и укротителем всего плохого. Блистательным блондином в развевающемся плаще. Мир успел пару раз перевернуться с ног на голову, сейчас кажется, что эпоха героев была гребаной розовой фантазией. Все проснулись — не стоит сомневаться. Как под грохот военных сирен.

Маккри некоторое время стоит в дверях, издали его рассматривая. Пока Моррисон его не заметил, если, конечно, он не заметил. Если не рассматривает в ответ, делая вид, что вчитывается в строку о завтраке из оладий с кленовым сиропом. За маской, скрывающей лицо, не поймешь.

Маккри не знает, что в нем видит Моррисон, но сам с трудом верит глазам. Человек, забившийся в угол зала, не похож на того, которого он знал.

Хотя он не помнит последней встречи. Это было что-то повседневное. Мимолетный обмен репликами, когда они столкнулись в коридоре. Дежурное приветствие в общей столовой. Что-то такое. Обыденное, не заслуживающее внимания.

Маккри тогда вообще не думал о нем. Последнюю встречу с тем, о ком думал, он помнит в мельчайших подробностях. Хотел бы забыть, да никак. Унесет за собой в могилу, вместе с воспоминаниями о том, как впервые потрахался, впервые застрелил человека на пару с Эш, как потерял руку. Такие события есть у всех: призраки. После которых немного умер, немного родился заново. От них никак не отделаешься.

— Утро доброе, коммандер, — Маккри приближается к дальнему столику. Коротко смотрит в красную линию визора, усаживаясь напротив.

Моррисон выглядит угрожающе, хотя ничего не делает.

Маккри кладет шляпу на сидение рядом с собой.

Устраивается расслабленно: одна рука на обтянутой искусственной кожей спинке диванчика, другая — на столе, пальцы настукивают ненавязчивый ритм. Всегда так делает, общаясь с заказчиками. Или с целями. С кем угодно — к кому нет доверия.

_Со всеми?_

Быть расслабленным, контролировать свой пульс, частоту дыхания, выражение лица — простая привычка. Полезная, когда работаешь один и пользуешься револьвером.

Моррисон смотрит в ответ. Руки на столе, пальцы замком. Неподвижный, как изваяние, постарел — маска этого не скрывает. Седые короткие волосы. Глубокая морщина по центру лба, шрам пересекает ее и скрывается под визором. Слегка сутулится, будто на плечи давит мешок с камнями. Маска с тускло светящейся красной линией визора делает его лицо недобрым, внушающим беспокойство.

— Спасибо, что пришел, Маккри. Я не особенно надеялся на это, буду честен.

Моррисон стал выглядеть, как кто-то, кто мог бы быть целью Маккри.

— Пожалуйста, — он чуть улыбается, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. — Я был удивлен получить письмо от главной загадки Америки, да. Но — рад тебя видеть, Джек.

Не врет. Что-то есть в том, какой в этой части Вирджинии чистый воздух. Может, в полупустом кафе, в доносящейся из старого радиоприемника негромкой, мелодичной песне — женщина приятным голосом поет о цветущих лилиях. Может, в молоденькой официантке с загорелыми ногами, в фартуке с мультяшными омниками, протирающей соседний стол.

Может, в том, насколько Моррисон чужой на этом оазисе нормальной жизни. Живой природы и тишины, нарушенной музыкой и проносящимися машинами. В кафе с парой посетителей, поедающих оладьи с кленовым сиропом. Никто не обращает на него внимания, хотя он — как паззл, не подходящий к мозаике.

Маккри же чувствует себя здесь в своей тарелке. Как и везде.

Он уживчивый. Умеет подстраиваться. Поэтому ему не нужно прятать лицо под маской и скрывать имя, когда мир разрушился. На его голове ни одного седого волоса.

Полезные привычки — свойство бродяг, доживших до определенного возраста. У Моррисона вряд ли такие есть. Он оказался выброшен на улицу слишком поздно, чтобы учиться.

Моррисон не говорит ему: «Я тоже».

— Я так понял, задавать вопросы бессмысленно, — предполагает Маккри, улыбаясь. — Ну, знаешь. О тебе.

Моррисон слегка пожимает плечами.

— Нечего рассказывать.

— Слышал, Уинстон собирает Overwatch. Ну, вроде того. Подпольно? Должно быть, ты снова с ними.

— Нет, — Моррисон качает головой, говорит глухо, но резко. — Не думаю, что я буду им полезен. Ни сейчас, ни позже. Я сам по себе, Маккри. Как и ты.

Маккри бы поспорил. На его взгляд, у них ничего общего, кроме мертвой организации, которой они отдали годы жизни — Моррисон больше, Маккри меньше. На этом сходство заканчивается.

Но он ничего не говорит — незачем. Слушает радиоприемник. Женщина поет очень красиво. Официантка подходит к столику, держа в руках блокнотик и карандаш. У нее на фартуке изображены мультяшные омники, борющиеся за жизнь с героями Overwatch. Одежду с такими принтами давно не выпускают. Она — прошлый век, как и радио.

— Что будете?

Перед Маккри на столе нет меню, поэтому Моррисон разворачивает свое и толкает к нему. Маккри просматривает завтраки, приложив к подбородку палец. Хмурится.

— М-м. Будьте добры, мэм: кофе без сахара.

— Сию минуту, — официантка делает пометку в блокнотике и улыбается.

Маккри улыбается в ответ. Она слегка покраснела. Наверное, из-за непривычного обращения. Маккри любит такие вещи.

Моррисон выглядит, как старый солдат на празднике жизни.

Они некоторое время молчат. Пропускают стадию вежливой беседы, пропускают расспросы о том, кто как поживает, кто где остановился, чем зарабатывает на жизнь. Всё, чем заполняют паузы нормальные люди. Маккри слушает музыку, рука расслабленно лежит на спинке диванчика. Другая выстукивает ненавязчивый ритм: в такт женщине, поющей о лилиях. Моррисон чуть склонил в голову: из-за маски неясно, куда он смотрит.

Единственное, о чем Маккри спросил бы, если бы решил прервать тишину — это: «Как там Ана Амари». Которая тоже погибла. Как там ее дела, как дочка. Называет ли и она себя теперь по-другому? Маккри немного отстал от жизни, совсем не в курсе, как дела у бывших коллег — живых и мертвых.

Официантка успевает принести его кофе и улыбнуться, Маккри успевает ответить ей: «Благодарю, мэм, спасибо», песня успевает закончиться и уступить место новой: старомодной электронике. Успевает доесть свои оладьи, расплатиться и уйти один из поситетителей.

Маккри успевает глотнуть ароматного бразильского кофе и проследить взглядом за одной из машин, покидающих парковку перед кафе.

И Моррисон говорит:

— Дело в Рейесе.

Говорит:

— Две недели назад новому Overwatch удалось его схватить.

Маккри успевает насладиться ароматным бразильским кофе, отмечая, что он здесь действительно вкусный. Не порошковое дерьмо, а хорошо сваренный, насыщенный, из настоящих зерен.

Успевает запомнить номера отъезжающей машины: на автомате. Одна из полезных привычек, превратившихся в рутину.

Успевает до момента, когда чувствует, как внутри груди раскатывается волна крови. И к горлу подступает тошнота.

Привычка сохранять лицо и держаться расслабленно приходится кстати.

— Он руководил операцией «Когтя» в СФО. Захват владельца каких-то крупных металлургических заводов. Overwatch с ним сотрудничали, он финансировал некоторые их проекты. Верил в возможность восстановить организацию, надеялся помочь. «Коготь» атаковал головной завод, убили человек двадцать. Рядом оказалась Мэй Лин Чжоу с десятком агентов, спасти бизнесмена им не удалось, но они захватили Рейеса.

— Жнеца, — слышит Маккри свой чрезмерно спокойный, отдающий металлом голос.

Они захватили _Жнеца_ — потому что Гэбриэля Рейеса давно нет. Как и Джека Моррисона, и Аны Амари.

Не нужно путать понятия. Не нужно относиться к чужой так называемой смерти без уважения, если просишь того же в отношении своей.

Моррисон кивает. Спокойно. Маккри слушает: рука на спинке дивана. Вторая лежит на столе неподвижно. Он больше не отстукивает ритм.

— Я был удивлен, что им это удалось, — Моррисон смотрит в сторону, в окно, голова слегка опущена, будто мешок с камнями давит ему на шею. — Они охотились за ним два года, и он ускользал. Каждый раз. Через пару дней «Коготь» бил по очередной цели — под его руководством. Одно и то же, месяцы, годы напролет — ты не представляешь, сколько он сорвал операций, и сколько его операций им не удалось сорвать. До меня донесся слух, что в этот раз он попался на какой-то глупой ошибке. Вроде бы, защищал кого-то из подчиненных.

Единственный вариант, как Рейес мог бы попасться, — проносится в голове.

Вместе с шумными импульсами гудящей крови. Раз в пару секунд. Поднялось давление. Сердце стучит прямо в глотке, застряло не в том горле. Хочется выплюнуть. Легкая тахикардия. Наверное, он побледнел.

Хочется проблеваться.

Лучше бы не приезжал. Сейчас понимает, что все было прозрачно, как безоблачное небо Западной Вирджинии. Как воды здешних озер лет пятьдесят назад, когда за ними еще присматривало Управление дикой природы.

«Ты единственный, к кому я могу обратиться, Джесси».

Моррисон называл его: «пиздюк Рейеса».

_Звукоизоляция в кабинете коммандера глухая, но Джесси, прижавшись к холодной двери ухом, слышит — точнее, угадывает голоса._

_— Твой пиздюк опять устроил драку в баре, — Моррсион выговаривает гневно. — Мне рассказали, что там сидела журналистка NT в гражданском. Он вывихнул руку парню и разбил бутылок на полторы сотни баксов, когда запустил стул в барную стойку. Завтра это будет на первых полосах рядом с — знаешь чем? Моей рожей. И здоровенным заголовком: «Агент Overwatch нанес случайному гражданину телесные повреждения. Общественность ждет ответа от коммандера Моррисона»._

_— Да ладно. Все иногда выпивают. Он же никого не убил._

_— Нет, — на некоторое время голоса стихают, и Джесси, весь в липком холодном поту, думает, уж не прижимает ли там Моррисон Рейеса к стенке. — Это не первый и не второй раз, Гейб. Хватит с меня. Я выкину его из организации и буду спать спокойно._

_— Знаешь, — голос Рейеса доносится еле-еле, Джесси слышит только, что он ровный, как свежий асфальт, — иногда я тебе завидую. Не загружай себя этим, Джек, занимайся Overwatch. Следи за первыми полосами. Со своим пиздюком я как-нибудь разберусь._

_Когда выходит, Рейес мажет по Джесси лишенным эмоций взглядом и идет мимо, и это — хуже, чем если бы он въебал по морде и заставил весь вечер отжиматься на одной руке. Джесси семенит следом, пунцовый, как вареный рак. Взгляд прикипел к выбритому затылку. Дожидается, когда Рейес оглянется через плечо и бросит:_

_— Ничего, пацан. Не бери в голову._

Они с Моррисоном — Маккри и Моррисон — почти не пересекались в организации. Можно сосчитать по пальцам, сколько раз разговаривали дольше минуты. Маккри не помнит их последней встречи.

Последнюю встречу с Рейесом он унесет с собой в могилу. Вместе с другими призраками. Эти призраки — это мертвые версии тебя самого. Каким ты был до событий, убивших твою прежнюю версию. Скажем, ты — ссыкливый пацан, безотцовщина, не хочешь учиться, хочешь приключений на свою задницу, легких денег и красивой жизни. Вы с подругой создаете банду — почти что в шутку. Постепенно понимаете, что вы талантливые ребята и можете неплохо зарабатывать. А потом ты спускаешь курок, и револьвер выпускает пулю, которая пробивает кому-то голову. Ты смотришь в мертвые глаза убитого человека, застывшие широко открытыми, смотришь на маленькое озеро крови под его раскрошенным затылком, тебе страшно и хочется блевать. Внутри тебя умирает твоя прежняя версия, оставляя призрака. Теперь ты — переродившийся, обновленный, более плохой, более хороший или более злой. Ты заново родился, но призрак будет с тобой всегда.

После провального дела ты отстаешь от банды, и тебя хватает отряд Blackwatch. Страшные парни, в настоящих боевых костюмах, с блестящими пушками, и ты знаешь, что тебе, сопляку, хана. Дальше — камера пять на пять на долгие годы. Тебя замечает командир отряда. Отгораживает от других. Не дает спустить молодость в унитаз. Предлагает работу, берет под крыло. Ты готов отгрызть ему руки, но он их все равно протягивает. Раз за разом. Пока ты не позволяешь себя погладить. И это лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни. Теперь ты таскаешься за командиром, как всамделишный песик. Стремишься оправдать ожидания, ждешь похвал от отца, которого у тебя никогда не было. И он щедр на доброту. Ты — новая версия себя.

Обреченная сдохнуть, но ты-то пока не знаешь.

Маккри поднимается с диванчика.

— Постой, — Моррисон выпрямляется.

— Нет, jefe, — Маккри достает сигару из нагрудного кармана, сует в зубы. Курить здесь нельзя, но это простая привычка. С сигарой в зубах проще. — Ты ошибся, Джек, очень сильно ошибся. Я — последний, к кому тебе стоило приходить, если дело касается Рейеса. В чем бы оно ни заключалось. Прости.

Моррисон поднимается тоже. Они одного роста. Моррисон берет его за край пончо, резко притягивает к себе, и Маккри сжимает сигару зубами сильнее. Думает о том, что, если придется, завалит Моррисона одним движением. Усилием воли расслабляет железный кулак.

— Сядь и выслушай, — говорит Моррисон на грани слышимости. Голос низкий, хриплый. — Сделай мне одолжение.

Это «сделай мне одолжение» — чтобы приказ не был таким беспардонным в свете того, что Моррисон никому больше не начальник.

Нет ни единого обстоятельства, заставившего бы Маккри вестись на эту херню.

Но он садится.

Одному богу известно, почему.

Садится, кладет железную руку на спинку дивана. Держит в оскале незажженную сигару. Слушает.

Моррисон говорит:

— Рейес — один из лидеров «Когтя». Из него можно вытянуть достаточно информации, чтобы раскрутить по гайкам и сравнять с землей главную террористическую организацию страны. Вдумайся.

Моррисон снова складывает руки замком. Неторопливо. За красным стеклом визора не видно глаз.

— Можешь вообразить, как его пытали, — говорит, — все эти две недели. В Overwatch есть свои люди, которые умеют это делать хорошо. Есть медики и талантливые ученые. После экспериментов О’Доран тело Рейеса одновременно разлагается и регенерирует — ты наверняка слышал. Как выяснилось, на эти процессы можно влиять.

Говорит:

— Убить его они не могли, это, наверное, физически невозможно. Пытались выяснить. Разными способами. Но он регенерировал, что бы они ни делали.

Говорит:

— Он им ни хера не сказал.

Маккри раскусил бы сигару, если бы чувствовал себя чуть хуже.

— Я его вытащил и укрыл, — говорит Моррисон, — не спрашивай, как. Он не приходит в себя третьи сутки. Я не могу быть с ним, Маккри, у меня на хвосте сидит половина Overwatch. Сейчас на мне нет жучков, я проверил. Но быть с ним не могу, слишком легко меня вычислить. И Рейес вряд ли обрадуется, увидев меня, когда очнется. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему пришлось обратиться именно к тебе.

Маккри отвечает:

— Понимаю. — Достает изо рта сигару. Меняет позу, облокачиваясь на стол. Наклоняется к маске Моррисона так, что красный визор начинает слепить. — И ты _охуенно_ ошибся, коммандер. Рейес мертв, — говорит Маккри. — То, что они захватили — это один из лидеров «Когтя». Я не буду тратить время на помощь ебаному _Жнецу_. И — если бы это все еще был Рейес? Я бы не тратил время на помощь и ему тоже.

— Я думал так же. Точно так же, как ты. Пока не увидел, как его пытают.

— И что, бля? — рычит Маккри. — Его распяли на кресте, как Христа, что ты не смог на это смотреть? Он массовый убийца, что еще им с ним делать? Что за приступы сострадания, Джек, что, бля, за конкурс «пожалей террориста»?

Пожилая женщина через два столика поднимает голову. Из радиоприемника доносится негромкий джаз. Проезжающая за окном машина обдает волной дрожи недопитый кофе и висящие на стене фотографии в рамочках. На одной из них — персонал кафе с популярной рок-группой, которая приезжала выступать в город.

Моррисону на спину будто давит мешок с камнями. Маккри на секунду задумывается, каких усилий все это ему стоит. И о том, что Моррисон слишком, чрезмерно неподвижен и спокоен в ответ на его гнев.

— Это хорошо, что его схватили, — говорит Маккри тише. — И ты зря вмешался. Пусть бы из него выбили все, что знает, и положили «Когтю» конец. И убили бы его, как бешеную собаку, а если бы не смогли, так зарыли б живьем. Может, тебе стоит спросить мнений у семей тех двадцати человек, которых «Коготь» завалил в Сибирском округе. Или у сотен других, которые потеряли своих близких. И еще потеряют — потому что ты решил спасти старого друга от справедливого суда. Друга, который давно мертв, Джек. Не знаю, почему ты до сих пор не можешь признать этого. Я смог — а я любил Рейеса всей душой. Но люди становятся дерьмом, это надо уметь принять.

Рейес ему это говорил. Предупреждал, как щенка учат опасаться больших собак. Как ребенка учат не заговаривать с незнакомцами. Рейес считал его слишком наивным, слишком открытым. Берег от всего на свете, но дрючил, учил быть жестче.  
Потом показал, почему доверять нельзя, на своем примере. Это был главный урок. Выпускной экзамен. Сдай, парень, и можешь идти в вольное плавание. Теперь тебе ни хуя не страшно.

Родного отца Маккри не помнит, а Рейеса уже почти забыл. Хвала господу, и благослови он бизнес заказных убийств, шлюх, находящих в современном мире способы заботиться о здоровье, кантри-музыку и револьверы.

Когда твоя старая версия умирает — надо иметь силы похоронить ее и идти дальше. Правила выживания. Главный урок.

— Ты зря вмешался, — повторяет Маккри уже совершенно спокойно. Откидывается на спинку дивана и перекатывает сигару в зубах. — Рейес развалил Overwatch еще до того, как стал Жнецом, Джек. Долго к этому шел, и, в итоге, устроил ебаный переворот, закончившийся взрывом. В котором ты получил свои шрамы. И после которого все потерял. Так — может, освежу тебе память.

Кажется, мешок с камнями давит на спину Моррисона все сильнее. Он сутулится больше, чем десять минут назад. Ниже опускает голову. Выглядит, будто теряет равновесие. Будто что-то внутри сжимает легкие. Как если хочет заговорить, но не может.

Маккри его не понимает. Абсолютно.

Моррисон говорит только:

— Никогда не знал, что в тебе столько ярости.

— Хах. Во мне куда больше.

В радиоприемнике джаз сменяется классикой в современной электронной обработке. Сменяется старомодным вестерном: мягкий мужской голос, гитара и мандолина. Гнев сменяется в Маккри спокойствием озерной глади и чем-то горьким. Может, это привкус сигары, смешанный с крепким кофе.

Проходит не одна минута, прежде чем Моррисон говорит:

— Я отправлю тебе координаты. Это отель в Дель Рио. Там искать будут вряд ли.

Глухо прокашливается.

— В ванной комнате сумка с ампулами. Это антидот, его нужно вкалывать в вену дважды в сутки. Утром и вечером. Ангела использовала это, чтобы стабилизировать его состояние в перерывах между допросами. За ним будут вести охоту — и Overwatch, и «Коготь». Если ты сможешь убедиться, что он будет в безопасности хотя бы какое-то время, то я успею подготовить все для его релокации. Новый дом, личность. Не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но я не мог смотреть на то, что с ним делают, Маккри. Я должен был предпринять хоть что-то.

Героический коммандер Моррисон, блистательный блондин в развевающемся плаще. За все хорошее и против всего плохого. Только мир — вверх дном перевернутый, прокрученный в стиральной машинке с нитроглицерином вместо порошка. Понимает ли герой, где добро, где зло?

Маккри чувствует приступ дурного смеха, застрявший в горле.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поработал телохранителем Жнеца, — он сдержанно посмеивается. — И ты думаешь, что я _действительно_ поработаю.

Моррисон — или Солдат 76, потому что Маккри, в самом деле, не знает этого человека — поднимается со своего места. Обходя столик, касается плеча Маккри: кладет ладонь и сжимает.

— Нет, Маккри. Честно: нет. Но я и не думал, что ты приедешь сегодня на встречу.

«Цирк», — думает Маккри.

Но Моррисон уходит, а он он остается сидеть на месте.

Кофе уже остыл. В радиоприемнике джаз сменяется классикой в электронной обработке, сменяется мелодичным пением женщины под акустическую гитару. Она поет о цветущих лилиях. Приятный голос. Плейлист повторяется, наворачивает круг за кругом.

Маккри бросает на стол купюру, надевает шляпу и, выйдя на парковку, наконец, раскуривает сигару.

На окраине Западной Вирджинии воздух пахнет листвой, несмотря на близкую дорогу.

Нутро Маккри пахнет гарью.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Лето в Вал-Верде дикое. Температура валит за сорок — по ощущениям. Засуха такая, что фермерству теперь уже точно придет конец. Можно представить, как тают вершины Скалистых гор, и как волны пара поднимаются над Рио-Гранде, исчезающей под напором радиоактивного солнца. Граница с Мексикой потихоньку стирается. Можно представить, как вода, которую хлещешь литрами, не успевает добраться до желудка, всасываясь в кровь еще в пищеводе и испаряясь там. Ты сам испаряешься. Клетка за клеткой. Мысль за мыслью.

Маккри, бля, с радостью испарился бы.

Он много где побывал — даже в Пенсаколе лет десять назад, в то лето, когда по всем Интернет-порталам сообщалось о самых высоких зафиксированных за полвека температурах в Штатах и лесных пожарах, и в Браунсвилле — где всегда убийственный июль; но такого пекла, как сейчас в Дель Рио, еще не видел.

Ветер, бьющий в лицо из окон поезда, не обдувал, а жег кожу. Пот стекал по лицу, затекал за ворот, капли катились по спине. Курить не хотелось, мысль о фляге виски в нагрудном кармане казалась мерзкой. Он еле дожил до приезда в Дель Рио, сгреб сложенное на соседнем сидении пончо, надел шляпу и поспешил выбраться, криво улыбнувшись старушке, которая всю поездку косилась на него так, будто он собирался подорвать поезд. Люди почему-то часто его опасаются — странное дерьмо, ведь Маккри считает себя чертовски обаятельным.

Он приезжает в Вал-Верде с твердым намерением найти отель и убедиться, что Рейес жив. Просто убедиться. Просто зайти туда, подойти к кровати, пощупать пульс. И уйти в ближайший бар.

Дня на три. А там будет видно.

Дель Рио бурлит, гремит и пляшет. Что может быть живее мексиканцев низшего класса и прожжённых реднеков на одной территории. После Кризиса разрушенное побережье было отстроено не государством, а этими ребятами, сборищем с самых низов, сбродом пьяниц и нарколыг. О, они устроили себе тут райский уголок. Оазис для отвергнутых и отмороженных. Маккри не раз бывал здесь по работе, и нрав у местной общественности такой, что уже лет тридцать ничего не меняется, не прибавляется ни инфраструктуры и техники, ни официальных управленцев, зато оружейный и наркобизнес процветают так, что бьют мексиканские рекорды. Транспортный узел Сьюдад-Акунья поблизости как раз кстати. Здесь никто ничего не боится, потому что у каждого дома стоит шкафчик, забитый пушками, а у властей есть дела важнее, чем возиться с этой окраинной херней — как и с природой. И если ты устраиваешь в Дель Рио перестрелку или случайно убиваешь пару пьянчуг в «Карлосе», всем будет насрать на это. Дамы повизжат, бармен выгонит тебя, размахивая ружьем, потом придет семидесятилетняя уборщица, пнет тебя, валяющегося на пороге в луже блевоты, и плюнет в рожу. Маккри скучал по этому беспределу.

Он понимает, почему Моррисон выбрал этот уютный уголок Америки, но с трудом представляет, откуда Моррисону в принципе знать про такие места. Как аристократу — о вонючих рынках для бедных. Но Валь Верде, определенно, подходящий город.

Тут можно делать что угодно. Хоть ссать с балкона отеля. Хоть продавать детишкам сигары. Хоть перекрыть движение на Маргарита авеню, чтобы набить морду водиле из соседней машины. Все равно никто не обратится в полицию. В полиции сидят парни, которые перевозят кокаин из Мексики на полставки.

Тут вполне можно и укрывать международного преступника в номере загаженного мотеля. Искать в Дель Рио человека — что иглу в стоге сена.

Сейчас это лучшее место на планете, считает Маккри. Если ты можешь оценить его по достоинству.

Когда он убедится, что Рейес жив, он намерен спуститься в ближайший бар и остаться там до следующего утра. Пить, пока в голове не отрубится свет, пока не станет плевать на температуру воздуха.

Уже добравшись до мотеля, не сумев растолкать спящего консьержа и, потому, сдернув ключ с прибитой к стене полки, поднявшись по лестнице (лифт не работает) на второй этаж и пройдя метров пятьдесят по длинному коридору, Маккри чуть не останавливается.

Чуть не разворачивается и не уходит, потому что вдруг, впервые за весь свой путь, отчетливо понимает, что собирается сделать. Кого собирается увидеть. И для чего он здесь, на самом деле — понимание это ослепительное, как внезапный удар битой по голове. Как гром среди ясного неба. Он — вот, здесь, прямо перед глухой дверью в номер. Под ногами стоптанный ковер. Табличка: «230» смотрят ему в лицо. Это уже не пространные размышления. Это не попытки всего лишь вообразить.

И он здесь — что будет делать? Приехал поглядеть, как на животных в зоопарке, на урода, которого два дня назад предпочел бы не увидеть и в гробу? Позлорадствовать над тем, во что он превратился? Посмотреть, как он корчится?

Может, убить его, раз представился случай? Раз Моррисон ебанулся в край, что доверил ему Рейеса после всей хуйни. Overwatch скажет Маккри «спасибо». И многие другие.

«Единственный, к кому я мог обратиться».

Он пытался дать Джеку понять, как тот ошибся. Давал шанс. Моррисон не обратил внимания, он выполнил свою задачу и поставил галочку. Раздал указания, что там дальше — не его дело. Некоторые не меняются, даже сменив геройский плащ на жутковатую маску.

Моррисон бы и дня не протянул в округе Вал-Верде, в выгребной яме преступности, наркоты и психопатии, витающей в воздухе. А Маккри здесь чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Как и везде.

Он делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, не позволяя ничему из этого отразиться на лице. Вставляет ключ в скважину, проворачивает. Открывает и заходит, придерживая шляпу.

В номере темно и прохладнее, чем на улице и в коридоре. Маккри оказывается в тесной прихожей. На стене справа: крючки для одежды и треснутое круглое зеркало. Слева: дверь в ванную и небольшой встроенный шкаф. Маккри, не разуваясь, бросает дорожную сумку на пол.

Проходит вглубь номера. Напротив дверного проема видит очертания очертания окна: завешено плотными шторами, тонкие лучи белого света пробиваются между складок, высвечивая дрейфующую пыль. Слышит глухой, повторяющийся стук: барабанит моторчик у него в груди. Проходит в направлении окна, отмечая боковым зрением очертания кровати слева (двуспальная, низкая, покрывало свисает на пол с боков), справа - стол и стулья, гудящий маленький холодильник.

Маккри дергает шторы в стороны. Они поддаются плохо, карниз скрипит. Белый свет заливает комнату, когда ему все-таки удается их развесить. За окном маленькая лоджия, обрамленная резным металлическим ограждением, и узкий проулок Верде. Шум машин и велосипедов. Через дорогу — окна такого же двухэтажного мотеля.

Маккри стоит спиной к номеру, глядя в окна здания напротив. Достает сигару и зажигалку. Медленно раскуривает. Убирает зажигалку, сует руки в карманы джинс.

Выпускает дым. В окнах напротив видно людей, как рыбок в аквариуме. Черноволосая женщина в фартуке вывешивает на лоджии белье. Молодая мексиканская парочка ссорится, активно жестикулируя. Компания торчков разбирает рюкзак с пакетами порошка и дешевыми пистолетами. На подоконнике у кого-то спит кошка.

Маккри выдыхает дым.

Берет сигару двумя пальцами, затянувшись, и поворачивается.

В груди барабанит моторчик, отсчитывает: раз, два.

На кровати лежит мужчина. Кожа неживого цвета, не желтая, как у трупов, а светло-серая, как если из живой темной выкачать пигмент. Высокий, крепкий, широкие плечи и грудь, мускулистые руки — как и лет десять назад. Может, суше стал, немного убавил в весе. По пояс укрыт одеялом. Волосы длинные и волнистые, темные, в висках - густая серебристая проседь. Полуседая щетина. Темные сведенные брови. Закрытые глаза. Все тело, что видно, в непонятной ряби.

Маккри выдыхает дым и опять берет сигару в зубы.

Опускает голову, глядя под ноги, чтобы на что-нибудь не наступить. Уходит к двери.

Вспоминает, что не проверил пульс.

Сдавливает отсыревший дверной косяк так, что оставляет пять вмятин в виде пальцев своего протеза.

Матерится себе под нос и возвращается к кровати. Наклоняется: пончо свисает, край касается неподвижной груди Рейеса. Снимает с живой руки перчатку и протягивает ладонь к его шее. Машинально отводит прядь волос. Прижимает где-то там, где у людей сонная артерия. Кожа под пальцами ледяная, но всю руку будто облизывает огонь.

Стука нет.

Капля пота падает со лба из-под шляпы и разбивается. В Вал-Верде лето — как в преисподней. Маккри машинально утирает лоб рукавом. И прижимает пальцы еще раз.

Не смотрит вниз, смотрит в стену, но боковым зрением все равно улавливает эту странную рябь. Свежие и зажившие шрамы, темные и бледные, пересекающие друг друга, как траектории самолетов на карте. Маккри улавливает черты лица, от которых его огревает острым чувством дежа-вю. Как будто видишь живым давно умершего человека. Букет чувств, крепко пробивающий под дых, что перешибает дыхание. На сером лице Рейеса почти нет возрастных морщин, но много рассечек, какие бывают от ударов тупым и тяжелым предметом. Когда под резким давлением лопается кожа. На шее следы - от ошейника или удавки, один след накладывается на другой. _Хорошо над ним поработали, но можно было и лучше_. Маккри подвисает на пару секунд, обратив внимание на виднеющуюся из-под одеяла канатную веревку, которой Рейес привязан к кровати. Подавляет лезущую на лицо ухмылку, нехотя представляя, как Моррисон это делал: как обматывал канатом кровать.

Маккри придавливает пальцы сильнее.

Чувствует пульс. Медленный, но ритмичный.

— Gracias, блядь, a Dios, — слышит свое хриплое бормотание. Благодаря не за то, что нашел гребаный пульс, а за то, что теперь можно пойти надраться.

Он не выходит из номера. Он бежит с тонущего корабля.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

_Если не считать, что все началось с момента, когда отряд Blackwatch схватил Джесси, то — точно с момента, когда Рейес спас ему жизнь во второй раз. Только уже буквально._

_Тогда он понял, что относится к своему командиру не вполне подобающим образом. Совсем неподобающим, если честно. Может, за такое и не отдают под трибунал, но, всплыви это, Джесси бы не отмылся._

_Два месяца назад ему стукнуло восемнадцать. Он был самым молодым оперативником Blackwatch. Прошел год с первого задания, на которое командир Рейес взял его как официального, полноправного члена отряда. Тогда Джесси выдали новехонькую форму ударного отряда Blackwatch: черную, пахнущую свежей фабричной тканью, с крепким бронежилетом и пластинами для защиты уязвимых частей тела. Со знаком организации. Вместе со всем табелем ему выдали боевое (револьвер — он долго просил револьвер) оружие и технику для связи с отрядом. Он забрался с другими агентами в броневик и отправился на свое первое задание в составе организации, занимающейся борьбой со злом._

_Он сам недавно был микроскопической частью этого зла, и ему было от этого слегка неуютно. Но Рейес, стоявший между сидящими агентами, державшийся за перекладину на потолке, — Рейес прошелся по нему взглядом и чуть заметно кивнул. И Джесси стало легче, потому что если Рейес уверен в нем, значит, и он сам должен быть уверен._

_В конце концов, год выматывающих часов в тренажерке, на стрельбище и на теории должны были дать о себе знать. Джесси помнит, как перед первой персональной тренировкой психовал и спорил с Рейесом до умопомрачения: говорил, что ему все это нахер не нужно, что он из Deadlock, что он управляется с револьвером, как с продолжением своей руки, что они с парнями (и Эш) прошли столько всяких **операций** , что он готов вступить в этот гребаный Blackwatch хоть во время завтрака, и что Рейес, в принципе, может пойти нахуй._

_Рейес слушал его (и сейчас, в какой бы момент Джесси об этом не вспомнил — заливается краской, как ошпаренный, и мечтает провалиться сквозь пол), скрестив на груди руки, с легкой усмешкой. Будто Джесси был не исходящим пеной изо рта психованным подростком, а поющей птичкой, и командиру подразделения на собственной базе было настолько ослепительно нехуй делать, что он готов был слушать херню Джесси часами._

_Потом Рейес сказал:_

_— Закончил?_

_И Рейес объяснил ровно один раз за всю службу Джесси:_

_— Что ты там делал в своей ясельной группе Deadlock, будешь рассказывать девочкам на свиданиях. Здесь Blackwatch, и ты попадешь в отряд, когда я скажу. Когда я решу, — Рейес чуть склонился к нему, указывая большими пальцами на себя, и Джесси попятился: — Видишь это лицо? — спросил Рейес. — От выражения на нем зависит твоя судьба в обозримом будущем. Сейчас ты закрываешь рот и следуешь за мной. Продолжишь пиздеть по пути — нашей сделке конец. Подыскиваем тебе уютные нары и машем ручкой — в тюрьме таких, как ты, любят._

_Рейес приподнял брови и спросил:_

_— Как понял, vaquero?_

_— Понял, — буркнул Джесси._

_— Хуевый ответ._

_— Понял, коммандер Рейес, сэр!_

_Рейес смотрел на него еще секунд двадцать, и Джесси с усилием стиснул зубы, чтобы не обделаться и не отвести взгляд. Потом они пошли на тренировку: Рейес — спокойный, как танк, Джесси — злой как черт._

_И только спустя, примерно, первый месяц он понял, что Рейес прав. Когда увидел, какими приходили старшие агенты Blackwatch с миссий. Как они вели себя, как занимались на тренировках, и как общались с Рейесом. Каким был он сам — со своими агентами, за работой, и даже на тренировках с Джесси. Он был вовсе не мудаком. На самом деле, Рейес был самым **не-мудаком** из всех, кого Джесси знал в своей жизни. И в большей степени именно это помогло Джесси измениться, а не угроза тюрьмы. И он был — словами не передать. Он чувствовал себя отмывшимся от грязи. Кем-то, у кого есть будущее._

_Так что весь этот год он действительно прилагал усилия. По-настоящему старался. Слушал каждый приказ, выполнял каждое указание и строго следовал уставу, действуя наравне с опытными агентами. На той первой миссии они подобрали груз, за которым приехали (Джесси не знал, что это), и повязали двоих людей, которые пытались им помешать. Джесси помог погрузить их во второй броневик. Рейес закончил отдавать приказы, постучал кулаком по боку броневника, и тот отъехал._

_Они все — отряд — сели в свой._

_Рейес не обращал на него внимания, разговаривая с другими агентами, отвечая на звонки с базы и на ходу заполняя отчет. Джесси тихо болтал с сидящим рядом парнем, но все посматривал на командира. Ждал._

_Дождался, когда они приехали. Рейес вылез первым и стоял у броневика, провожая выходящих агентов. Когда вылез Джесси, Рейес слегка потянул его к себе за ремешок бронежилета и сказал негромко:_

_— Хорош, пацан. А ты боялся, м?_

_Джесси утер нос, скрывая самодовольную усмешку._

_— Это вы за меня боялись, босс. Я-то ни хера не боюсь — у меня есть револьвер._

_Рейес потрепал его по голове, спустив ему шапку на глаза. Джесси обеими руками поднял ее обратно. Рожа трескалась от улыбки. Рейес наградил его ответной: кривой, в один уголок пересеченных шрамом губ. Усталой._

_— За языком следи, vaquero._

_— Простите, — Джесси провел сжатыми большим и указательным пальцами по линии рта, имитируя нить с иголкой._

_Рейес издал смешок. Хлопнул его по плечу, и Джесси пошел на базу. Разве что не вприпрыжку._

_Так прошло около года. Он становился все лучше, все больше привыкал к работе в ударном отряде. Рейес почти перестал постоянно следить за ним, перестал ставить позади себя в цепочке, когда они двигались по вражеской территории, перестал брать в пару с собой, когда отряд разделялся. Перестал иногда вот так хвалить его и улыбаться. Джесси был рад этому, потому что он, бля, старался. Он работал и заслужил, чтобы Рейес относился к нему, как к одному из них. Опытных, настоящих. На кого не нужно оглядываться, кого не нужно подбадривать и тянуть. Он не хотел быть обузой. Он обещал себе, что станет полезным — самым._

_И в одну из таких миссий, в январе этого года, в Сибири, на разрушенной фабрике омников, захваченной русской бандитской группировкой, — Джесси поймал пулю._

_Он шел по заснеженной территории завода, освещенной только холодными пятнами фонарных столбов, расставленных через каждую сотню метров. Двигался тихо, сам не слыша своих шагов, держа на прицеле револьвера и фонарика окружение перед собой. Отряд разделился, чтобы найти прячущихся членов банды. Джесси знал, что он один, но ему казалось, что он отлично контролирует ситуацию._

_В первые секунды он вообще не понял, что произошло. Звука выстрела не было. Пуля не ударила куда-нибудь в заснеженный грунт перед Джесси. Он почувствовал удар под ребра, и как в боку что-то загорелось. А потом ноги вдруг ослабели, и он упал._

_— Снайпер, — раньше, чем понял что-либо, прошептал он по связи, — коммандер Рейес, снайпер на крыше пятого корпуса. Или в здании… возможно, в здании._

_— Понял, — сказал наушник. Раздался треск. Потом — снова голос: — Маккри, ты не ранен?_

_Джесси стоял на коленях, опираясь руками перед собой. Снег был холодным и колючим. На него с куртки Джесси быстро капало красное._

_— Меня подстрелили. Куда-то… в бок._

_Снова помехи. Снова голос:_

_— Ляг на спину и не двигайся. Зажми рану рукой. Понял?_

_— Понял вас, босс. Прием._

_Джесси лег на снег. Зажал рану рукой. Уставился в небо: ночное, звездное зимнее небо. Красивое. Хотелось спать. В носу кололо, а во рту было противно._

_Снова голос:_

_— Маккри, докладывай._

_— Что докладывать? Все тихо. Снайпер на крыше. Я его не сниму._

_— Забудь про снайпера. Ты лежишь, как я сказал?_

_— Да, босс._

_— Крови много?_

_Он попытался поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на свое тело или вокруг, но ничего не вышло._

_— Нет, босс. Царапина._

_— Хорошо. Ты не замерзаешь?_

_Джесси зевнул._

_— Маккри. Прием._

_Спать хотелось, как никогда. Снег был уютнее мягкой перины. Снежинки падали на лицо, таяли на коже. Немного колючие. Вблизи можно было рассмотреть их формы: ну и фантазия у природы. Кажется, ничего красивее в жизни не видел._

_Ну или почти ничего._

_— Джесси. Ты слышишь?_

_Снежинки стали совсем расплываться._

_Потом началось слабое землетрясение. Потом он открыл глаза и увидел, как все вокруг куда-то двигается, и свои ноги, тянущиеся по земле. Потом он увидел высокий бетонный потолок и Рейеса: вверх ногами, его руки и сосредоточенное лицо, сошедшиеся на переносице брови._

_Стало холодно: куртка расстегнулась, бронежилет раскололся напополам, водолазка задралась. Что-то в боку невероятно сильно заболело, и Джесси услышал свой стон: высокий, как у девчонки._

_— Босс, что случилось?_

_— Все в порядке, Маккри. Сейчас поедем домой._

_Боль усилилась. Джесси смотрел на перевернутого Рейеса: на пар, часто вырывающийся у него из ноздрей, и на внимательные темные глаза под низкими бровями._

_Он определенно видел что-то красивее, чем снежинки._

_— Босс, я что, умираю? — спросил Джесси. Не из-за боли, а из-за того, как под кожей Рейеса ходили желваки._

_— Нет, vaquero. Ты будешь старым и дряхлым, когда умрешь. Дряхлее меня._

_Джесси издал смешок, и боль в боку взорвалась, как маленькая атомная бомба._

_— Вы не дряхлый._

_— Да? — Джесси видел, как у Рейеса по виску текла капля пота, пока он что-то делал с его взрывающимся боком. — А какой я?_

_Красивый, — подумал Джесси._

_Сказал:_

_— Лучше, чем снежинки._

_— Снежинки?_

_— Да. Я смотрел на них. На снежинки. Они падали мне на лицо, когда я лежал, как вы сказали._

_— Падали на лицо? — спросил Рейес. Выпрямился и поднял что-то. Руки у него были голые, без перчаток, ярко-красные и мокрые. Он раскусил что-то — кажется, нитку. И снова склонился. — Расскажи про снежинки._

_— Они красивые. Разных форм. Я вообще еще никогда не видел столько снега._

_— Я тоже. У нас, на Западе, снега нет, да?_

_— Почти нет, босс. У меня, у семьи, на ферме не было ни одной такой зимы. Всегда слякоть и пасмурно. И потом я тоже такого не видел._

_Боль начала отступать, а зима — надвигаться и обволакивать. Джесси поежился, подтянул под себя ноги._

_— Эй, — услышал он. Открыл глаза. — Скоро ты будешь дома, в тепле. Где бы ты хотел побывать, где тепло?_

_Джесси вдруг оказался под водой. Мутная водяная толща мешала смотреть на Рейеса: как он снимает с себя куртку и стягивает через голову водолазку, оставаясь в черной борцовке. Джесси поморщился, представляя, как ему холодно._

_— На море, — ответил тот, — я хочу на море._

_— Куда именно? Майами? Может, Малибу или Сан-Диего, м?_

_— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джесси. Его во что-то кутали, и ему становилось теплее. — Куда вы захотите, босс._

_— Хочешь прокатиться к морю со мной?_

_— М-хм._

_— Может, лучше найдем тебе симпатичную девчонку? Есть кто на примете? Эй._

_Горячая ладонь потрепала его по щеке. Пальцы вдавились в точку на шее. Сместились на лоб, ладонь провела по коже головы, будто расчесывая волосы. На секунду Джесси показалось, что он чувствует тело только в местах, до которых дотрагивается Рейес._

_— Маккри, говори со мной, малыш._

_С показавшимся ему невозможным усилием Джесси разжал челюсти._

_— Босс, я с вами поеду на море. Окей?_

_— Окей._

_Вдруг Джесси почувствовал, что умирает. Он проваливался в воду медленно, а теперь вдруг стал падать с огромной скоростью, когда здоровенный ботинок самого бога опустился на него и стал проталкивать ко дну. Он дернулся и ухватился за что-то. То ли за водоросль, то ли за борцовку Рейеса на груди. Горячие ладони мгновенно обхватили его руку._

_— Босс!_

_— Я здесь, Джесси, я здесь. Все хорошо._

_Водяная толща стала плотнее, и у него больше не получалось заговорить. Потом он услышал — откуда-то с далекой поверхности — как Рейес матерится. Потом почувствовал на лице что-то одновременно мягкое и жесткое. Как сильно сжимающие пальцы, горячие губы и щетинистый подбородок. Одновременно с этим, по груди кто-то проезжался катком._

_Ему очень хотелось еще поговорить про снежные зимы и Малибу, но Рейес оказался слишком далеко и высоко, где еще был виден свет, а Джесси опускался все глубже в воду._

***


End file.
